wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King
World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King is the second World of Warcraft expansion, officially announced on 3rd of August 2007 at BlizzCon. The majority of expansion content takes place in Northrend, and centers around the plans of the Lich King (Arthas/Ner'zhul). Highlights include the increase of the level cap to level 80, introduction of the Death Knight hero class, and new PvP and world PvP content. Northrend The expansion introduces a new continent on Azeroth - the harsh, icy Northrend is under the control of the Lich King, and is home to the majority of the expansion's new content. To alleviate some of the problems experienced at the launch of the Burning Crusade expansion, players will be able to able to choose where to enter the continent more freely - both Howling Fjord to the east and the Borean Tundra to the west feature level 68+ content. The whole continent is designed to allow players to level from level 68 to 80. Dungeons and end-game content The expansion adds group content in a similar fashion to the Burning Crusade - the 5, 10, 25 man as well as heroic dungeon formats will be preserved; the expansion is expected to culminate with a direct confrontation with the Lich King himself. Utgarde Keep is the first dungeon introduced at BlizzCon; the dungeon is comprised of four wings, presumably arranged in a similar fashion to the Hellfire Citadel. The first wing of the dungeon was playable at BlizzCon. Death Knights World of Warcraft's first hero class, the Death Knight will be accessible to players after completing a high-level quest chain similar in style to the level 60 warlock epic mount chain. Once the quest requirement is statisified, a player will be able to create a new Death Knight character, which would start at a yet-to-be-determined high level. The Death Knight is a plate-wearing dps/tank class that uses a brand new resource system (rather than the existing Mana/Rage/Energy mechanics) based primarely on cooldowns. Rather than starting with the default mana/rage bar, the Death Knight will be able to carve runes into his weapon outside of combat, and then use those runes to power abilities. Inscription Inscription is a new profession that allows players to augment the power of their spells by increasing damage, reducing cooldowns or adding other effects - for example, adding a knockback to a fireball spell Extending existing content The expansion will allow characters to level to level 80, adding 10 additional talent points to their disposal and extending the talent trees further to alow for 51-point talents. Professions will also be allowed to level to 450 skill points from the Burning Crusade's 375 skillcap. Players will also be able to customize their characters using new hairstyles, skin colors and dances, as well as change hairstyles of existing characters. Other features The expansion is also expected to update WoW's graphics - for example a new shading system is being coded for use in ice caves. System requirements have not yet been published. Dalaran will act as a neutral capital for the Alliance and Horde in Northrend, similar to Shattrath in Outland. Warsong Hold, founded by Mag'har chieftain Garrosh Hellscream, will be located in the Borean Tundra. Valgarde, a dwarven settlement, will be located in the Howling Fjord, near Utgarde Keep. Images Image:wotlk-logo.jpg|A scan from a BlizzCon 2007 booklet Image:Mapofworldwithnorthrend.jpg|Official world map including Northrend Image:Borean Tundra.jpg|Borean Tundra zone See also * World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King FAQ Community information * Schwick's Information About the Expansion External links Category:Wrath of the Lich King Wrath of the Lich King Wrath of the Lich King